poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Avatar
Pooh's Adventures of Avatar is an upcoming Fantasy-Action-Adventure film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 2148, the Earth's natural resources have been severely depleted. A starship named the Venture Star leaves Earth bound for a journey into deep space, with a crew of cryogenic men on board. 6 years later, in 2154, the RDA Corporation is mining a valuable mineral called unobtanium on Pandora, a lush, Earth-like habitable moon orbiting the gas giant Polyphemus located in the Alpha Centauri star system. Pandora, whose atmosphere is poisonous to humans, is inhabited by the Na'vi, 10-foot (3.0 m)-tall, blue-skinned, sapient humanoids who live in harmony with nature and worship a mother goddess called Eywa. To learn about the Na'vi and Pandora's biosphere, scientists use Na'vi-human hybrid bodies called avatars that are operated via mental link by genetically matched humans. Jake Sully (Sam Worthington), a paraplegic former marine, replaces his twin brother, a scientist trained as an avatar operator who was murdered in a robbery. Dr. Grace Augustine (Sigourney Weaver), head of the Avatar Program, considers Sully an inadequate replacement and assigns him as a bodyguard. While protecting the avatars of Grace and scientist Norm Spellman (Joel David Moore) on their expedition to collect biological samples and data in the forest, Jake's avatar is attacked by a jungle predator thanator. Fleeing for his life, Jake strays from the rest of the group and gets lost in the forest. Neytiri (Zoe Saldana), a female Na'vi, stumbles upon Jake and reluctantly rescues him from Pandora's wildlife. Seeing portents from Eywa, she takes him to her clan's dwelling, Hometree; there, Jake meets Neytiri's father, clan chief Eytukan (Wes Studi). Neytiri's mother Mo'at (C. C. H. Pounder), the clan's spiritual leader, orders her daughter to teach the "warrior dreamwalker" their ways. The head of Sec-Ops, the RDA's private security force, Colonel Miles Quaritch (Stephen Lang), promises Jake that the company will help him walk again if he gathers intelligence about the Na'vi. Hometree is on top of the richest deposits of unobtanium for hundreds of miles. When Grace learns that Jake is passing information to Quaritch, she relocates herself, Jake, and Norm to a remote outpost. Over three months, Jake grows close to Neytiri and her people. After Jake is initiated into the tribe, he and Neytiri choose each other as mates. Jake reveals his change of allegiance when he attempts to disable a bulldozer that threatens to destroy a sacred Na'vi site. When Quaritch shows a videofootage of Jake's attack on the bulldozer to Administrator Parker Selfridge (Giovanni Ribisi), the leader of the RDA colony, along with one of Jake's video diary entries, in which Jake admits that the Na'vi will never abandon Hometree, Selfridge orders Hometree destroyed. Despite Grace's argument that destroying Hometree could affect the bio-botanical neural network to which Pandoran organisms are connected, Selfridge gives Jake and Grace one hour to convince the Na'vi to evacuate. When Jake reveals his original mission, Neytiri accuses him of betraying the entire tribe, and Jake and Grace's avatars are taken captive. Quaritch's forces destroy Hometree, killing Neytiri's father, as well as many others. Mo'at frees Jake and Grace, but they are unplugged from their avatars back at RDA headquarters and imprisoned. Trudy Chacón (Michelle Rodriguez), a pilot disgusted with Quaritch's brutal methods, breaks them out and flies them to the avatar link outpost. During the escape, Quaritch shoots and seriously wounds Grace. The Na'vi are able to link mentally with some animals. To regain the Na'vi's trust, Jake takes a dangerous gamble and links with a Toruk, a powerful pterodactyl-like predator that has been tamed only five times in Na'vi history. Jake finds the refugees at the sacred Tree of Souls and pleads with Mo'at to heal Grace. The clan attempts to transfer Grace from her human body into her avatar with the aid of the Tree, but she succumbs to her injuries before the process can be completed. Supported by the new Omaticaya chief, Tsu'tey (Laz Alonso), who acts as Jake's translator, Jake gives an inspiring speech to rally the Omaticaya clan and tells them to gather more Na'vi warriors in preparation for battle against the RDA. On the eve of battle, Jake prays to Eywa, via a neural connection to the Tree of Souls, to intercede on behalf of the Na'vi, although Neytiri warns him that Eywa does not take sides. Quaritch detects the mobilization of the Na'vi and convinces Selfridge to authorize a preemptive strike against the Tree of Souls, believing that its destruction will demoralize the natives. The Na'vi fight back but suffer heavy casualties, including Tsu'tey and Trudy. Just when all seems lost, Pandoran wildlife unexpectedly join the attack and overwhelm the humans, which Neytiri interprets as Eywa answering Jake's prayer. Jake destroys a shuttle converted into a makeshift bomber before it can reach the Tree of Souls. Quaritch makes a narrow escape from his ship just as it is destroyed, and dons an AMP suit. He stumbles upon and breaches the avatar link unit containing Jake's human body, exposing Jake to Pandora's poisonous atmosphere. Neytiri kills Quaritch and gets to Jake in time to save him. They reaffirm their love as she sees his human body for the first time. With the exception of Jake, Norm, Max, and several other scientists, all humans are expelled from Pandora. Jake is seen wearing the insignia of the Omaticaya leader. The clan performs the ritual dedicated to Eywa that permanently transfers Jake from his human body into his avatar. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Bron, Shorty, Ali, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Pterano, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, The Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Ttark, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi , Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Ttark, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Chanticleer, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Dylan (Shadow101815), Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Aisling, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Elsa the Snow Queen, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Falkor, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Louie, Cecilia, Manny, Sid, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Willam Lasseter, Vivian, Jd, Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zhane the Silver Ranger, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Danny, Sawyer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Roger Rabbit, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Roger Rabbit, The Peanuts Gang (Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy, Woodstock, Schroeder, Rerun, and Franklin), Owen, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Dexter, Dee Dee, Cow and Chicken , I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Blooreguard Q Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Fancy Fancy, Spook, Brain, and Choo Choo), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shaw Rugg), Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro, Tom and Jerry, the Smurfs, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brain and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, The Minions, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Jack Skellington, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Ratigan, Fidget, The Fossa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Ranamon, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Hades, Ursula, Rothbart, Saddam Hussein, The Machine, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Sheldon J. Plankton, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, Judge Frollo, Nasty Jack, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Chula, Carface, Killer, Clayton, Gaston, Prince Hans, Pete, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, Stormy), The Carnotaurs, The Horned King, Creeper, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Drake, Professor Screweyes, Steele, The Grand Duke of Owls, Tai Lung, The Flying Dutchman, Cassidy and Butch, and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Ratigan, Fidget, The Fossa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Ranamon, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Hades, Ursula, Rothbart, Saddam Hussein, The Machine, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Sheldon J. Plankton, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, Judge Frollo, Nasty Jack, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Chula, Carface, Killer, Clayton, Gaston, Prince Hans, Pete, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, Stormy), The Carnotaurs, The Horned King, Creeper, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Drake, Professor Screweyes, Steele, The Grand Duke of Owls, Tai Lung, The Flying Dutchman, Cassidy and Butch, and The Crime Empire will work for Miles Quaritch. *''The Land Before Time'', An American Tail 1 and 2, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Balto, and Avatar all featured music scores and songs composed by the late James Horner. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Garfield films, The Little Mermaid films, the Ice Age films, Whispers: An Elephant's Tale, the Star Wars films, the Aladdin films, the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, the Mickey Mouse films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Princess and the Frog, The Great Mouse Detective, Cats Don't Dance, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, The Pebble and the Penguin, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Aladdin films, the Scooby-Doo films, The Swan Princess films, The Little Mermaid films, and Rock-a-Doodle, and more. *This film will use the extended director's cut of Avatar, although all of the mature content from the real film and South Park will be removed in order to make it appropriate for children under 13 and 17. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:War films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Shadow101815 Category:Censored films Category:Disney crossovers